1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector transmitting high frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
High frequency connectors widely used in modern industry, have some urged questions to be solved, such as cross-talk and impedance matching. To settle said question, some connectors define grounding terminals between two adjacent signal terminals to overcome cross-talk and some connectors define a metal shielding shell surrounded an insulating housing to overcome EMI (Electromagnetic Interference). Especially in some connectors with longer and slender terminals has said outstanding issues, for example, in SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) connectors.